Trustworthy
by Kotomi Miyamura
Summary: Pemimpin para Autobots, Optimus Prime, mungkin adalah alien robot yang memiliki karisma yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi, selalu terlihat tenang dan dapat mengalahkan 1 unit Decepticons dalam sekejap. Tetapi, ia telah dikalahkan dengan 1 kata. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Trustworthy**_

Bersettingkan setelah _Revenge of The Fallen_. Mungkin AU, mungkin tidak...(soalnya ada beberapa hal yang saya karang sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya)

Pairing : hints friendship Optimus/Sam

Summary : Three-shot. Pemimpin para Autobots, Optimus Prime, mungkin adalah alien robot yang memiliki karisma yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi, selalu terlihat tenang dan dapat mengalahkan 1 unit Decepticons dalam sekejap. Tetapi, ia telah dikalahkan dengan 1 kata yang tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. AU.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Transformers yang gue sebutkan di fanfic ini bukan punya gue. Yg gue punya cuma action figure ROTF Voyager Optimus Prime. All characters belongs to Hasbro / Takara and Michael Bay :)

* * *

Cahaya bulan menyinari kapal NEST yang membawa para Autobots beserta prajurit-prajurit (dan beberapa warga biasa) yang baru saja bertempur melawan The Fallen di Mesir. Hampir semua orang dan alien-alien robot telah tertidur pulas di tengah kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti mereka. Namun, tidak semuanya sedang dalam kondisi tertidur lelap karena kecapekan.

Pemimpin para Autobots, Optimus Prime, berdiri di belakang kapal sambil memandangi bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Ratchet telah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lebih dari biasanya karena ia baru saja dihidupkan kembali oleh Sam, dan tubuhnya (beserta kekuatannya) masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Optimus bukanlah robot yang berani melanggar perintah CMO-nya tersebut, tapi, untuk kali ini saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Ratchet suruh. Ia telah mencoba untuk menutup matanya, tapi...

Dirinya terus teringat akan kejadian di hutan, ketika ia tengah mencari Sam, namun tiba-tiba dari belakang Megatron menusuknya tepat di tengah dadanya dan langsung meledakkan dirinya begitu saja. Optimus, dengan gelengan kepala, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Namun, setiap kali ia menutup mata dan mematikan sistemnya, tragedi itu muncul lagi dan terus diputarkan layaknya sebuah film.

Dan karena alasan itulah, sang komandan Autobots yang karismatik ini, berdiri sendiri, hanya memandangi langit, bulan dan bintang yang berpadu menjadi satu.

_Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku merasa iri terhadap bulan dan bintang-bintang ini. _

_Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disini, bersinar dari tempat yang sangat jauh, namun cahayanya masih tampak di Bumi. Bulan, meskipun ia menggunakan pantulan cahaya matahari, namun ia dapat mengoptimalkannya sehingga cahayanya sangat terang untuk menyinari malam._

_Mereka seolah bersinar tanpa beban. Mereka bersinar dengan tenang dan santai, namun tetap dengan cahaya maksimalnya._

Optimus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, sebagai seorang Prime, ia tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu.

_...Hingga detik ini, aku masih ragu apakah aku telah menjadi seorang Prime yang baik. _

_Seorang Prime yang dapat menjadi cahaya semua warganya. Itulah sosok Prime yang kuidamkan._

_Tapi, aku bukanlah bintang-bintang tersebut. Meskipun aku bersinar, namun aku punya beban yang tetap kupendam jauh dilubuk hatiku. Aku merasa senang jika melihat semua wargaku senang, namun, ketika aku teringat akan bebanku sebagai seorang pemimpin, hatiku mulai tergores._

Elita One. Megatron. 2 orang yang sangat disayanginya, kini telah pergi dari sisinya begitu saja.

2 orang yang dapat diandalkan dalam membantunya mengatasi beban-beban di dalam dirinya, kini tak akan pernah muncul lagi.

Megatron, yang dulunya adalah seseorang yang perhatian pada sesama, baik hati dan ramah, berubah sifatnya 180 derajat dikarenakan keinginannya menguasai Allspark. Ia telah haus akan kekuatan dan pengetahuan di dalam Allspark, sehingga dirinya menjadi tamak dan kejam. Ia pun berguru pada The Fallen agar dapat mengalahkan Optimus dan mengambil Allspark dari pihak Autobots.

Dulu, Megatron telah menganggap Optimus sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dikarenakan hal itulah, Optimus berharap Megatron bisa kembali ke sifat semulanya.

Namun...harapannya pupus sudah.

Buktinya?

Ia membunuh Optimus dari belakang.

1 kalimat yang cukup membuktikan bahwa Megatron _memang_ tidak dapat kembali ke Megatron yang dulu, dan Megatron tidak menyanyangi siapapun lagi.

Elita One, sang Komandan Autobots Wanita, adalah belahan jiwanya. Dari ketika ia masih dalam bentuk seorang Orion Pax, hingga detik ini, ia masih mencintai Elita. Hanya Elita yang tahu beban-beban yang dipikul dirinya selama menjadi Prime. Elita, yang dulunya bernama Ariel, adalah cahaya dirinya. Jika Optimus adalah bulan, maka Elita adalah mataharinya.

Namun, perang besar melawan Decepticons telah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar akan status Elita sebenarnya.

Ketika Optimus meninggalkan Cybertron, ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan status Elita. Ikatan antara mereka berdua serasa dicakar. Namun, Prowl, Komandan Kedua-nya, tetap memaksa Optimus untuk lekas pergi, sehingga dirinya tidak dapat memastikan apakah Elita masih hidup atau tidak.

Dan ketika Arcee bersaudara darang ke bumi, akhirnya ia tahu jawabannya.

Elita mati ditangan pasukan Decepticons. Dan Optimus _sama sekali_ tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

_Aku ingin meluapkan kekesalanku. Mengeluarkan semua beban ini dari tubuhku._

_Tapi Primus tidak mengijinkannya._

_Seandainya takdirku bukanlah menjadi Prime, mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi._

Angin kencang menerpa tubuh Optimus, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia baru saja melamun, mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

Dari audio processornya, Optimus mendengar jejak kaki manusia.

Manusia itu, perlahan, mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik kabin. Dan ketika cahaya bulan menyinari manusia tersebut..

Muncul seorang bocah berambut coklat dan bermata hijau, mengenakan kaos coklat polos dan jaket berwarna hitam.

* * *

Author Note: Cerita ini cuma 3 chapter sih, tapi saya gak berani post 3 chapter langsung, tunggu reaksi dulu deh ; ; Oh ya, fanfic ini ditulis pas saya masih pemula di Transformers dan dunia tulis-menulis, jadi maafkan bahasa yang rada semerawut (plus saya gak ada waktu buat edit. ; A ; maaf beribu maaf, tugas membunuh saya #plak).

PS: Pertemanan antara Optimus dan Megatron saya dapatkan dari baca-baca beberapa fanfic. Lalu, tentang kematian Elita...itu juga baca-baca fanfic doang. Yang tau lebih jelas tentang 2 hal ini, dimohon untuk segera lapor pada coretpolisicoret saya segera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sam tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Sebuah mobil Peterbuilt semi-truck yang telah ber-transform menjadi bentuk robotdroidnya, berdiri begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesepian dan...memelas.

Angin malam yang kencang kian menerpa Sam, sehingga ia mulai menutup resleting jaketnya.

"Samuel."

Sang robot bertinggikan kurang lebih 28 kaki tersebut memanggil nama depan lengkapnya dengan suara yang benar-benar menghipnotisnya untuk segera berjalan menuju tempat sang robot.

Sam berjalan perlahan, sambil melawan angin kencang dingin yang menusuk wajahnya, ke tempat suara yang memanggilnya. Ketika ia akan sampai, ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang robot.

"Umm...Optimus? Bukankah Ratchet telah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat sepanjang malam ini?"

Ya, Sam adalah salah satu saksinya ketika Ratchet mengeluarkan komando tersebut kepada Optimus. Dan Optimus sadar akan hal itu.

Optimus mulai mengubah posisi badannya, dari berdiri menjadi duduk. Ia berusaha untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Sam.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat mematuhi suruhannya. Kaupun terlihat tidak dapat mematuhinya, Samuel. Kita berdua diberi komando yang sama olehnya."

Sam menelan ludahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Optimus itu memang benar. Dia sudah pernah melihat kemarahan Ratchet ketika Bee tidak mematuhi perintah sang CMO. Ratchet terkadang terlihat jauh lebih seram daripada ketika Barricade membentak-bentak Sam.

Sam tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya keesokan harinya. Tapi ia lega karena dirinya mendapatkan seorang teman – yang tidak dapat mematuhi – perintah sang Ratchet.

Sam melipat tangannya dan duduk disebelah Optimus, yang sedang menatapi langit dengan raut muka yang sedikit...serius.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba untuk tidur. Hmm...mungkin hanya untuk beberapa jam. Tapi aku ragu apakah Ratchet akan mengurangi hukumanku meski aku sudah tidur hanya untuk beberapa jam saja." kata Sam dengan tertawa kecilnya.

"Aku lega mendengarnya, Sam. Setidaknya kau sudah tidur. Ratchet sebenarnya tidak seseram yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau dapat memberi alasan yang berlogika, mungkin ia dapat mempertimbangkannya kembali."

Sam mengusap-usap dagunya. "Alasan yang berlogika, yah? Hmmm...kurasa alasanku jauh dari berlogika, Op."

Tiba-tiba, Optimus menjulurkan telapak tangannya, isyarat mengajak Sam untuk duduk di bahunya.

"Kau mungkin bisa coba ceritakan alasan itu padaku. Kurasa aku bisa membantu memperbaiki alasanmu tersebut hingga dapat mencapai standar yang Ratchet inginkan." ucapnya dengan senyum yang lembut

Sam berdiri, dan perlahan duduk di telapak tangan sang robot. Ketika ia sudah mendekati bagian bahunya, Sam merangkak perlahan agar ia tidak jatuh, lalu mengatur posisi duduknya.

Kemudian, Sam tertawa. "Kurasa alasanku itu memang tidak 'rasional', Optimus. Tidak 'rasional' dimata kalian para Cybertronian. Ini lebih berhubungan dengan psikologi manusia...atau mungkin lebih tepatnya spiritual manusia,"

Dalam sekejap, Optimus dapat mencerna maksud dibalik perkataan Sam. 'Mimpi'

Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh para Transformers.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki olehnya.

Namun, ia baru saja mengalaminya.

_Bumblebee sering menceritakan pengalamannya mengatasi mimpi buruk Sam. Ya, mungkin ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk._

"Coba kutebak...mungkinkah itu mimpi buruk?"

"...bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Kata kunci: spiritual, psikologi."

Sam menghela nafasnya perlahan. _Bodohnya kau Sam, dia itu alien! Sebuah robot! Pemimpin para Autobots yang sangat, sangaaat cerdik!_

"Aku tidak suka untuk mengakuinya, tapi tebakanmu itu benar, Op." Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, dan menunjukkan raut muka kekhawatiran, "Mungkin mimpi itu hanya visi, tapi...terkadang mimpiku bisa menjadi kenyataan. Ada beberapa manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu, namun ia akan ingat mimpinya setelah kejadian yang dialaminya dalam mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Tiap kali aku mengingat mimpi itu, tubuhku menggigil ketakutan. Para Decepticons mungkin sudah menarik pasukannya dari Bumi, namun aku tetap merasa tidak enak dan khawatir."

Optimus berusaha untuk memfokuskan dirinya mendengarkan keluhan Sam. Sam dan dirinya sedang dalam keadaan yang sama, dan dalam posisi yang sama. Sama-sama tidak mematuhi perintah Ratchet, sama-sama tidak bisa tidur, dan sama-sama mengalami mimpi buruk.

Dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Sam tahu kondisi dirinya saat ini, tapi setelah Optimus mendengarkan keluhan Sam, ia merasa -tidak enak-. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Sam.

Sam adalah salah satu orang yang sangat ia hargai. Ia peduli, sangat peduli pada bocah yang berhasil mengalahkan Megatron 2 tahun lalu itu. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, ia hanya ingin Sam menikmati hidupnya sekali lagi.

"Keberatan tidak untuk menceritakan mimpi burukmu yang terlihat sangat buruk itu? _Audio processor_-kusudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya." sela Optimus di keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Sam menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, "Huh, terkadang aku berpikir kosakata bahasamu itu jauh lebih bagus daripada guru Bahasaku dulu saat di SMA. Baiklah, kau menang. Akan kuceritakan. Tapi, jangan coba-coba menertawakan baik diriku dan mimpiku setelah kau mendengarkan ceritaku," jawab Sam dengan senyum meyakinkan dan menantang.

"Tidak akan. Ini janjiku, dan pastikan kau mengingatnya," sahut Optimus sambil membalas senyuman Sam.

* * *

Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung Samuel James Witwicky, "...Kira-kira mulai darimana yah?". Ia mencoba untuk mengatur rangkaian cerita mimpi buruknya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Di dalam mimpiku, segala tragedi yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu serasa terulang lagi. Mulai dari kejadian Alice, ketika Scalpel memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutku, ketika kau mati persis dihadapanku, ketika aku hampir saja mati dan Dinasti Para Prime menghidupkanku kembali, dan ketika aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' dihadapan Mikaela untuk pertama kalinya." sambil mengeluarkan suara 'hmmm', ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mimpi itu berlanjut. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada pada saat itu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah...tanah yang gersang. Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang dan terasa membakar kulit. Semua orang yang berada di sekelilingku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka, aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu kemudian hilang dan menunjukkan...badan-badan Autobots dan Decepticons yang telah mati. Tragisnya, semua Autobots yang kukenal...mati. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee bersaudara, dan kau, Optimus. Tepat di sebelah badanmu, aku melihat Mikaela yang terkulai dengan lemasnya"

"Aku mencoba untuk membangunkan Mikaela. Aku memberi nafas buatan di mulutnya. Cara itu berhasil, tetapi, Mikaela mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku,"

"'Sam, cepat lari sebelum Megatron dan pasukannya yang masih hidup menemukanmu. Kalau kau sampai mati, maka semua yang mati disini akan mati sia-sia. Tinggalkan aku. Hidupku sudah diujung tanduk. Kaupun seharusnya sudah menyadarinya. Cepat...kabur...dari..sini..sekarang..juga'. Begitulah yang Mikaela sampaikan padaku. Ketika aku akan menjawab peringatannya, ia sudah tidak menghembuskan nafas lagi. Dan di belakangku...sudah ada Megatron yang mengarahkan meriam-nya persis dihadapanku."

"Aku berteriak, sangat, sangat kencang. Dan saat itulah aku bangun dari mimpi terburukku selama aku hidup. Untung saja aku tidak membangunkan baik Mikaela dan Bee. Aku...tidak ingin mereka tahu mimpi itu,"

Sam menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia menoleh ke arah wajah Optimus.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya. Aku ingat janjimu, Op. Kau alien yang sangat pintar, jangan berpura-pura untuk lupa."

"Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang berpura-pura lupa akan janjinya sendiri?" tanya Optimus dengan mata birunya yang bersinar.

"Mmm..diantara ya dan tidak. Setidaknya kau tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita tadi. Lagipula, kau adalah Optimus Prime. Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang seperti itu," jawab Sam dengan perasaan lega.

Sam mengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit. Ia melihat banyak bintang bertaburan. Karena dia termasuk anak jurusan Astronomi, ia dengan segera dapat menyadari rasi-rasi bintang yang terbentuk di langit malam ini.

Ia menunggu jawaban sang Pemimpin Autobots. Ia tahu, _mimpi _bukanlah hal lazim bagi mereka. Bee saja awalnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika dirinya mengalami mimpi buruk. Menyadari hal itu, Sam mencoba memberi Optimus waktu untuk berpikir.

"...Apa mungkin kita terlalu lemah hingga semuanya dapat mati seperti itu?" sahut Optimus dengan nada penasaran.

"Emm...aku bukannya bermaksud _meremehkan_ para Autobots sih...hanya saja..."

Optimus memotong jawaban Sam, "Latihan yang intensif mungkin dapat meningkatkan kemampuan para anggota NEST maupun para Autobots baik yang pemula maupun yang profesional. Hmm, mimpimu baru saja menciptakan ide yang brilian, Sam."

Sam menelan ludahnya, dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari atas kepalanya. Bee pernah berkata padanya, 'Berdebat dengan Optimus menghasilkan dua hasil yang absolut, mimpi indah, dan mimpi buruk'

_Lennox dan Ironhide akan segera membunuhku setelah mereka mengetahui ini dari Optimus, pastinya!_

"...Kita tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah kalah dari mereka, Sam. Baik Autobots maupun para manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat. Kita bekerjasama satu sama lain. Aku yakin, bahkan dirimu, sebenarnya adalah manusia yang pemberani dan kuat. Bee akan menjagamu dan kita semua akan melindungi Bumi ini dari tangan kotor para Decepticons itu,"

"Dan sebelum Mikaela benar-benar meninggal, kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat dihadapannya, Sam. Lindungi dia sebelum kau menyesal akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika kau menganggap Mikaela adalah orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini, maka lindungilah dirinya semaksimal mungkin. Kau juga harus percaya pada Mikaela. Tanpa kepercayaan, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan selama ini bukan?"

Sam terperangah akan nasihat dari Optimus. Nalarnya mulai berjalan dengan sempurna lagi. _Tak kusangka kunci dari mimpi buruk ini hanya 1 kata, 'Percaya'_

* * *

Author Notes: Nickname Optimus—'Op', bener-bener diambil dari ROTF, adegan Forest Battle ketika Sam berusaha menyemangati Optimus yang terdesak. Quote-nya seperti ini, "Op, get up!" 8D Karena itulah saya pakai nickname itu di chapter 2. Lebih bagus daripada nickname abalan saya untuk Autobot Leader kita ini, Oppy #kokcurhat #woy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author Note: Jikalau ada typo/spelling error, harap dimaafkan. m(_)m mata saya sedang tidak menyala dengan kekuatan penuh saat mengedit fanfic lama ini.

* * *

"...Kenapa nasihatmu itu selalu _benar, _Op?"

"Ada kalanya nasihatku itu salah, Sam. Mungkin kali ini hanya kebetulan, atau mungkin hanya keberuntunganku saja."

Sam mengusap mukanya dengan tangan kanannya. 'Dia terlalu rendah diri!' pikirnya dalam hati setelah mendengar jawaban sang robot.

Selagi ia mencoba untuk memahami nasihat Optimus sepenuhnya, ia menciptakan keheningan selama beberapa menit diantara mereka berdua. Sam ingin merevisi, mengingat kembali kesalahannya baik di Mission City maupun di Mesir. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan selama itu, apa yang telah terjadi, dan apa yang telah mengubah sudut pandang hidupnya tentang dunia yang jauh lebih luas dari yang ia pikirkan.

_Kau sekarang adalah seorang tentara!_

Ucapan Will Lennox bergeming di kepala Sam. 1 kalimat yang telah mengubah jati dirinya, dari yang hanya bocah biasa, menjadi bocah yang dapat membunuh Megatron, pemimpin para Decepticons.

_Sam Witwicky, kau memegang kunci keselamatan Bumi._

_Lebih tepatnya kacamata peninggalan kakek buyutku yang ketika itu adalah punyaku, _pikir Sam sambil tertawa miris di dalam benaknya_. S_am tak pernah menyangka, kacamata kuno, usang, dan sudah retak itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh alien-alien robot yang menyamar menjadi kendaraan.

_Padahal, kita sedang berada di tengah malam yang indah, di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Amerika. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak dapat mengatakan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dihadapanku?_

Ia baru dapat mengatakannya pertama kali pada saat ia dalam kondisi kritis. Ironis. Sam sadar, ia memang benar-benar bodoh dan tak sensitif. Lebih baik ia katakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada saat mereka bermalam di Piramida daripada di tengah-tengah pertempuran seperti itu.

Namun, di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sam bersyukur, Mikaela masih mau menjadi kekasihnya, dan _mencintainya. _Melihat apa yang sudah terjadi sejak mereka bertemu dengan para Transformers, sesungguhnya, Sam ragu apakah Mikaela masih ingin berada di sisinya.

Tetapi, mereka bertahan, karena kepercayaan diantara dirinya dan Mikaela.

Tidak seharusnya Sam meragukan ikatan kepercayaannya dan Mikaela.

Mikaela adalah wanita yang tegar, kuat, dan pemberani.

Dan Sam, harus menjadi pria yang lebih tegar, kuat, dan pemberani dari kekasihnya sendiri. Sam ingin _melindungi_ Mikaela, bukan _dilindungi_ Mikaela.

Mimpi itu juga telah membuat Sam hampir kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap para Autobots dan anggota NEST. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu seperti apa kemampuan mereka.

Lalu, mengapa ia harus ragu? Mengapa ia harus ragu terhadap Bee, pelindung yang telah Sam anggap sebagai saudara sendiri? Mengapa ia harus ragu terhadap Optimus yang berhasil membunuh The Fallen? Mengapa ia harus ragu terhadap Lennox dan Epps yang telah berpengalaman dalam melawan Decepticons?

_Beroptimislah, Sam. Ayo, ayo, jangan sekali-kali kau melihat sesuatu hanya dari sisi negatifnya._

...Sam mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menaruhnya di dadanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan 'kepercayaan', terhadap siapapun yang ada disini, dan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"...Sam?" ucapnya dengan perlahan namun tetap jelas.

Optimus menunjukkan raut muka bingungnya. Ia bingung sekaligus penasaran, mengapa Sam tidak menjawabnya, padahal jarak mereka sudah sedekat itu. Kemudian, ia mencoba untuk berpikir apa maksud dibalik tindakan Sam ini.

Barulah sang Pemimpin Autobots ini ingat, apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Sam. Uh, betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak menyadari hal ini segera.

'Nasihat'

_Manusia sering berdiam diri sebentar untuk merenungkan suatu nasihat, atau mungkin menjernihkan kepalanya dengan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun_

Begitulah yang terbenak dalam pikirannnya.

Dan karena itulah, Optimus memutuskan untuk memberikan Sam waktu untuk merenung sejenak. Yah, mungkin tidak "sejenak", tapi setidaknya keheningan diantara mereka berdua ini bisa ia manfaatkan untuk merenung juga.

Sambil melihat ratusan bintang di angkasa yang dapat ia lihat dengan matanya, ia juga mengenang masa-masa dimana Cybertron masih sebuah planet yang damai, aman, dan sentosa. Dimana semua orang, tiap harinya menunjukkan raut wajah ceria, bercanda tawa dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya dalam tubuh yang tidak penuh dengan luka, baik luka fisik maupun luka hati.

Terkadang, ia merasa, perang saudara yang terjadi di Cybertron itu terjadi karena ia melawan saudaranya sendiri.

Optimus tidak mau melawan Megatron, tapi, apa yang Megatron katakan sudah cukup melanggar filosofi hidupnya.

_Kita akan memperluas kekuasaan Cybertron dengan menjajah planet lain yang ada di dunia ini!_

_Kau tidak berhak merebut hak hidup mereka, Megatron!_

Benarkah apa yang ia katakan saat itu salah ? Ia sadar, jika seandainya kalimat itu tidak ia keluarkan, mungkin Megatron tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Elita tidak akan mati. Teman-temannya yang telah rela mengorbankan dirinya tidak akan mati pula.

_Percayalah padamu yang percaya dengan dirimu sendiri_

"Eh?" Optimus mengedipkan matanya, melihat sekeliling untuk mencari siapa yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Tetapi, hanya ada dirinya dan Sam yang berada di luar kabin. Aneh, tapi, ia yakin, ada seseorang yang telah mengatakan itu tadi.

Ia mencoba untuk memahami kalimat tadi.

...Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, keputusan Megatron itu memang salah. Salah dalam pandangannya. Namun, kenapa ia harus meragukan apa yang sudah ia katakan saat itu ? Toh, tidak semua orang tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan. Buktinya, Ironhide, Ratchet dan Jazz setuju dengan itu. Begitupula para Autobots lain yang belum tiba di Bumi.

Jika ia tidak mengatakan kalimat itu, mungkin ia tidak akan duduk dengan Sam saat ini.

Dan kejadian Elita, mungkin merupakan suatu peringatan dari Primus. Suatu peringatan agar kejadian yang serupa tidak terulang lagi. Elita mungkin tidak mau membuat dirinya pusing memikirkan hal lain selain Allspark.

'Ha ha. Seperti kata pepatah manusia, sepertinya aku terkena 'Senjata makan tuan'"

Optimus menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia memberi nasihat yang serupa pada Sam, dan nasihat dari dirinya menjadi nasihat untuk dirinya sendiri. 'Primus, konyol sekali kejadian ini. Sepertinya prosessorku benar-benar rusak hingga Ratchet memarahiku seperti itu tadi'

Sam yang sudah selesai merenungkan nasihat dari Optimus menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran. Tanpa sadar, Optimus tertawa tanpa sebab.

"...Op? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Uh, tumben kau bersikap seperti ini."

"Hmm, lagi-lagi aku berutang padamu, Sam. Kau telah menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Eh? Memang kau sudah sadar akan apa?" tanya Sam dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Rahasia." Optimus menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil. Sam tak pernah menyangka, Pemimpin Autobots itu orang yang benar-benar kompleks.

* * *

_'Memang apa yang kulakukan tadi hingga dia merasa berhutang budi lagi padaku seperti itu ?'_

Kepala Sam serasa digoncang-goncangkan oleh gempa bumi besar. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan: sangat-sangat bingung. Dirinya merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bertujuan _membantu_ Optimus. Tidak, dia tidak merasa. Terakhir kali dia melakukan sesuatu dengan tujuan seperti itu hanya ketika ia menghidupkan kembali Optimus. Hanya itu saja.

Lantas, mengapa sikap Optimus jadi seperti itu? Tertawa sendiri, tiba-tiba berkata "Aku berhutang budi lagi padamu" padahal Sam sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan tadi.

Ia hanya menceritakan mimpi konyolnya itu pada sang Prime terakhir. Ia hanya merenungkan diri untuk beberapa menit. Apa yang bernilai dari semua itu?

Ia merasa dirinya mungkin butuh sedikit stretching. Ya, stretching. Siapa tahu otaknya berjalan dengan lancar lagi setelah itu.

Ia kemudian mengencangkan tangannya ke depan dan atas. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke miring kanan dan miring kiri selama beberapa kali.

"Apakah itu yang dimaksud manusia sebagai stretching?"

Sam tidak sadar, kalau dirinya sedang dilirik, bukan, ditatapi oleh Optimus dengan mata biru penasaran.

"Yup. Tapi stretching sesungguhnya lebih rumit daripada ini. Yang ini lebih simpel. Aku hanya butuh merenggangkan tanganku dan kepalaku, jadi aku hanya melakukan stretching kepala dan tangan,"

Setelah Sam selesai melakukan stretchingnya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sam kemudian memutar posisinya tubuhnya ke arah wajah Optimus.

"Op, terima kasih atas nasihatnya. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kedepannya. Tidak salah aku mempercayaimu. Dan...anggap saja nasihat tadi sebagai bayaran hutang budi, jika kau masih bersikeras masalah 'hutang budi' yang terus kita perdebatkan hingga sekarang." tutur Sam dengan senyuman malu-malunya

"Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena renunganmu tadi menyadarkanku akan sesuatu, Sam. Aku senang karena nasihatku dapat membantumu."

"Aku juga senang jika renunganku dapat membantumu...meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang membuatmu bingung. Tapi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahunya padaku. Uh...siapa tahu...aku yang baru hidup 18 tahun ini bisa membantumu, meskipun hanya sedikit.." jawab Sam dengan gugup.

"Bantuanmu tidak sedikit, Sam. Malah, lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Kau sudah membantuku banyak malam ini. Aku tidak menyesal melanggar perintah Ratchet untuk pertama kalinya,"

"Hahahaha. Aku setuju denganmu, Optimus. Tapi, besok pagi bisa jadi kita tidak akan dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi, mengingat reaksi Ratchet jika ia mengetahui hal ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berdua tertawa. Tertawa, bersama-sama. Bagi mereka, ini bukanlah malam yang harus disesalkan. Karena malam ini, mereka jadi mengetahui sifat satu sama lain lebih jauh. Dan siapa sangka, karena kejadian ini, muncul akar persahabatan diantara mereka?

"Sam, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya?"

Optimus mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah langit malam yang bertaburan dengan bintang-bintang.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan rasi bintang Orion padaku?"

"Uh...kalau tidak salah.." Mata Sam mencari-cari akan bintang-bintang yang akan membentuk rasi Orion. "...Nah! Sebelah sini. Jika kamu menghubungkan bintang-bintang ini, maka kamu akan melihat bentuk rasi Orion!" ujar Sam sambil memberitahukan cara mengubungkan dengan benar. Optimus mencoba menghubungkan bintang-bintang tersebut, dan akhirnya berhasil meski awalnya ia tampak kesulitan karena belum terbiasa.

"Apakah rasi bintang ini punya kegunaan tersendiri?"

"Seingatku, Orion biasanya digunakan oleh para pelaut sebagai arah penunjuk. Di suatu negara di Asia bernama Indonesia, Orion digunakan sebagai pertanda para petani untuk mulai menanam padinya."

Sam tiba-tiba mengusap-usap dagunya, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menunjukkan raut muka puas, seakan sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dalam mitologi Yunani sendiri, Orion dikatakan sebagai pemburu yang hebat kemudian mati karena istri Zeus mengirimkan sebuah kalajengking yang kemudian menyengatnya. Tapi, kalau melihat dari sisi kegunaannya, arti rasi Orion sendiri bagiku seperti 'pemberi petunjuk'. Sebuah rasi bintang yang dapat memberi petunjuk arah kepada manusia yang membutuhkannya. Seperti kau, Optimus."

_Ternyata nama lamaku itu punya suatu arti yang bagus, _pikir Optimus dalam benaknya.

"Op, selama ini, kamu sudah menjadi pemberi petunjuk yang baik bagi kami semua. Tanpamu, kita tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seperti ini." ucap Sam dengan nada lembut.

"Dan tanpa dukungan dari kalian, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi 'Orion' kalian. Untuk membentuk suatu rasi, dibutuhkan bintang-bintang yang nantinya digabungkan menjadi satu, kan ?"

"He he. Benar juga. Optimus, untuk kedepannya, aku mohon bantuanmu kalau seandainya aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar, yah ? Masalah menjadi duta Autobots, biar aku pertimbangkan dulu pada orang tuaku."

"Begitupula denganku. Aku mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian semua, termasuk kau, Sam. Dan masalah tawaranku itu, silahkan kau pikirkan terlebih dahulu dengan matang-matang."

Sam mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak sabar untuk membicarakan hal ini kepada orangtuanya.

Sam mulai menunjukkan wajah kelelahannya. Ia menguap, dan mengucek-ucek matanya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat butuh tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Sam. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu kecapekan seperti ini,"

"Karena kita teman satu nasib malam ini," Sam menepuk pundak Optimus,"maka kau harus tidur juga. Hmm, Op, boleh tidak aku tidur di dalammu malam ini? Entah kenapa aku malas untuk berjalan jauh."

"Sepertinya aku harus mencoba untuk tidur sekali lagi. Hmm, silahkan, Sam. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Optimus kemudian menurunkan Sam dari bahunya, lalu berubah menjadi wujud alternatifnya. Sam membuka pintunya, lalu langsung saja tidur di dalamnya. Sam sebenarnya masih ingin berbicara pada Optimus, tapi matanya memaksanya untuk tidur.

_Aku bersyukur karena sudah bisa mempercayaimu selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, Sam. Aku tidak menyesal akan apapun yang sudah terjadi selama ini, karena aku percaya padamu, dan juga pada semua yang ada di sini. Bebanku tak terasa karena kepercayaan ini. _

"Selamat tidur, Sam." ucap Optimus dengan lembut, meski ia sudah tahu Sam tidak akan menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi, dirinya mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak, tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, apa yang mereka berdua ramalkan benar-benar terjadi.

Ratchet yang memeriksa mereka dengan sangat detail, sudah dapat menebak apa yang mereka lakukan malam tadi.

Dengan penuh amarah dan tangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat medisnya, Ratchet memarahi baik Sam maupun Optimus tanpa segan-segan. Autobots yang lain, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Lennox dan Epps menontoni mereka sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah puas memarahi mereka, Ratchet pun lekas melemparkan alat-alat medisnya ke arah Optimus dan Sam, tanda bahwa sang CMO Autobots itu benar-benar tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Whoa, Ratchet, kau berlebihan! Pasienmu malah tambah sakit nantinya!" ujar Sam yang masih terkaget melihat amarah Ratchet yang diluar dugaannya.

"Ini hukuman yang pantas bagi kalian berdua yang berani-beraninya melanggar perintahku! KALIAN ITU PASIEN DENGAN LUKA TERPARAH! Daripada kubius, lebih baik kubuat kalian pingsan persis dihadapan optikku!"

Optimus, dengan segera, langsung mengangkat Sam ke telapak tangannya dan mencoba melindungi Sam dari serangan Ratchet sambil kabur dari hadapannya. "Kurasa kita harus kabur, Sam, sebelum ia merusak armorku dan melukai tubuhmu."

Kejadian ini disaksikan oleh semua anggota NEST, baik Transformers maupun manusia, yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa pemimpin para Autobots pun tunduk dengan Ratchet yang hanya seorang dokter.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sam dan Optimus tidak akan pernah menyesali tindakan mereka tadi malam.

Malam dimana mereka belajar satu kata penting, "kepercayaan".

* * *

asjsjk oke jujur ini fanfiction pertama saya yang bisa mencapai 3 chapter- saya dulu inget pernah bikin 8 chapter gitu tapi bahasanya abalan banget + udah hilang file-nya, jadi terpaksa bermiris ria. Terima kasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah membaca- review sangat diharapkan, namun karena saya sebagai reader juga kadang malu kasih review- ya anggap saja saya kena karma (?).

Setelah membaca fanfiction lama ini (ditulis kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu), saya mengerti mengapa diri saya yang dulu menggunakan tema seperti ini. Salah satunya mungkin diri saya yang dulu rada galau, atau terlalu coretmenghayati Optimuscoret, atau memang lagi masa labil seorang remaja yang tidak bisa percaya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa.

Arti rasi bintang Orion saya ambil dari Wikipedia Indonesia (saya babak belur baca yang bahasa Inggris). Selain itu, ada satu kalimat di chapter ini yang saya ambil dari suatu anime. Kiriman energon cube satu truk langsung ke rumah masing-masing jikalau kalian bisa menemukannya (plus sebutin dari anime apa). #okeitubohong #plak

Sekian dari saya. Until all are one! :3


End file.
